


There's Blood on Your Hands

by nialleritdidnthappen



Series: Podfics - Readings of Wonderful Works [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Blood, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:43:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nialleritdidnthappen/pseuds/nialleritdidnthappen
Summary: A recorded reading of missingheadache's "There's Blood on Your Hands" by missingheadache. As described by the author: "Harry has been in love with his roommate for approximately six months and seventeen days. Before then he had a crush on the barista that works in his favourite off-campus coffee shop for four months and eleven days. They’re both the same person."





	There's Blood on Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missingheadache](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingheadache/gifts).



Hello darlings, 

I've been meaning to do more podfics, from both this fandom and various others that some of you have been kind enough to recommend, but ultimately, I only have the drive to sit down and record stories that grip me hard, and don't leave my mind until I've recorded them. It hasn't quite happened with any other stories yet, but this one's been on my mind ever since I read it. 

A gift for someone who is astonishingly unaware of her own talent. Let this be a reminder? :) 

Listen on Soundcloud: https://soundcloud.com/user-449959188/theres-blood-on-your-hands-by-missingheadache-narrated-by-nialleritdidnthappen

Listen on Google Drive: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B99WzLmqluduOVNiZy1idExXSjQ/view?usp=sharing

Cheers,

Caroline


End file.
